


soft cuddles & kisses

by emillion_addiction



Category: Lord of the Flies - William Golding
Genre: Fluff, Hot Chocolate, M/M, two gay boys cuddling, winter cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 14:36:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17706113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emillion_addiction/pseuds/emillion_addiction
Summary: Ralph's been under a lot of stress, and Jack knows just what to do.





	soft cuddles & kisses

Buried under multiple blankets and few pillows, the restriction of movement was comforting. A movie played in the background as white noise. A figure turned towards the window, watching the snow flutter like tiny dancers in the air, swaying and twirling together.  
A door creaked open, a pale man with tight ginger curls entered with two separate mugs in each hand. Kicking the door shut, he approached the figure buried in blankets and held out a mug. Tan hands shot out and took hold of the mug, bringing it close to their lips and taking a small sip, cautious to not burn their tongue. The ginger pulled back a few layers, crawling into the mound and placing the layers on top of his shoulders.  
“Not too hot?” He murmured, sipping his own mug.  
The man by his side nods, giving a hum to confirm it was indeed, not too hot.  
“Good, I don’t want your tongue to melt away.” Wrapping an arm around the other’s waist, he cuddled the man close and rested his head on top of a mess of blond waves.  
“Jack?” The shorter male called out softly.  
“Mhm?” The ginger replied.  
A smile played on the blond’s lips.  
“Thank you,”  
“For what, love?”  
Looking up to curious blue eyes, he smiled warmly. “For today, I really needed this.”  
Jack chuckled, pressing his forehead against the blond’s. “I will do this for however long you need me to. Forever and always.”  
“Forever and always.” The blond echoed.  
Pressing a smooshed kiss to the ginger’s lips, he giggled when their noses squished together. Jack pulled away, grabbing the other’s mug and set both of them on the nightstand. Diving in for more kisses, the blond pulled them down and giggled. The blanket shelter slowly fell away, lips slowly moving together, tongue massaging at a sensual pace. Hands intertwining, they relaxed against each other in contented sighs and soft moans. Pulling away for air, Jack laid his head on Ralph’s chest, arms wrapped loosely around his waist.  
“I wish I could just live inside you.” Jack breathed.  
“Me too,” Ralph smiled, tangling a hand in the soft curls.  
In content silence, they slowly drifted to sleep in each others arms.


End file.
